dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Majistra (New Earth)
; Agent of Chaos; Formerly Mage-Queen ; Representative of Mu | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Earth | Creators = Doug Moench; Jan Duursema | First = Arion Lord of Atlantis #4 | Death = Arion Lord of Atlantis #33 | HistoryText = Dark Majistra was an evil Atlantean deity, a Goddess of Darkness and Force of Strife. She is the husband of Calculha, the God of Light and Master of the Gods of Atlantis, and mother of Ahr'iahn and Garn Daanuth. Born on Earth , she and Calculha met during his reign as Mage-King and fell in love with one another, as their affiliation between light and darkness brought balance and harmony. She would give birth to her twin sons, Arion and Garn, with Calculha. However, their relationship became strained and dissolved when she was influenced by a demon form Darkworld, taking Garn into her care while leaving Calculha with Arion. Over 100,000 years ago, Majistra was representative of Mu, a city-state in Atlantis, and part of a conclave of twelve mages and a fierce political rival of Calculha. Having raised her son in the dark arts, she conspired to take control of the Zodiac Crystals and bring about a new age of magic in which darkness reigned supreme. When opposed by her husband and youngest son, she engaged him in a deadlock while her twins sons, unaware of their relation to one another, battled. When Majistra managed to gain control of the Zodiac Crystals, Arion launched himself in between the magical flow, usurping control and vaporizing her to Darkworld in between time and space, making her unable of act. Despite her limit ability to interact with most of the physical world, she managed to make contact with Garn and used her magics to influence Atlantis into favoring her elder son instead of Arion and enabled him to nearly take control of Atlantis in return of being freed from Darkworld though was suspicious of Garn's treachery. When Arion confronted his brother once more and sent him to Darkworld, he and Calculha revealed that Garn had no intention of bringing back Majistra to Earth. Though she is at first angered, she quickly turns to pleading to Calculha as Arion casts a spell to have Darkworld claim Garn's body and soul, begging him to save Garn. When Garn is supposedly taken in by Darkworld for eternity, she curses Calculha and holds him responsible for Garn's "death", believing him to be dead. Magic Odyssey To extract her revenge on Arion for causing her imprisonment in Darkworld and for killing Garn, she enlists the aid of Lady Chian's former lover and dark mage. Destroying the last of his crystals, she has Tomokata lure a depowered Arion to Hoshan on a false quest of re-attaining his lost magical might by seeking the negative gemstone from Darkworld. When Arion arrives in Darkworld, she ambushes her young son and takes hold of his gemstone. With the gemstone in hand, she reveals her sinister hand in his "quest" and works to use the gem to siphon power from Darkworld and Arion and enable herself to escape from Darkworld. However, she is confronted by Jheryl and battle the goddess. Having gain the "Mystic Eye" and able to derive her magics from Darkworld, she defeats Jheryl. To her surprise, Jheryl's battle was to stall her while the Weaver would grant Arion magic back. Engaging her son, she is quickly defeated as he kills her by splitting her apart. In a last attempt to gain revenge, she releases the essence of evil from her soul. Although dead, her last action in releasing her evil soul onto the Earth from Darkworld served to empower evil magic that was already present on Earth. | Powers = * : Majistra is capable of draining magic from other sources such as the Zodiac Crystals to empower herself. * :Majistra's power lies in her mastery in the Atlantean dark arts. Her mastery of dark magic makes her powerful enough to engage the most powerful of Darkworlds gods, Calculha in a deadlock. ** : Majistra can create a force field made up of dark magic to protect herself. ** : Her primary source of magic origins from darkness itself and as such, can control darkness. ** : Majistra can project beams of magic at her opponents. ** : Majistra can increase her size, making herself a giant. ** : Majistra's magic is capable of dampening other's powers of insight, as it allowed Garn Daanuth to be seen as good to Arion's powers of insight. ** : After stealing Arion's Gemstone and draining some of it's mystic power, Majistra was able to utilize the magic within Darkworld. With Darkworld as it's source, she gained the "Mystic Eye" in which symbolizes it's power and was powerful enough to defeat Jheryl in mystic combat. | Abilities = * : Majistra is extremely knowledgeable on magic, namely dark magic. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Majistra's entire being and power is vulnerable to powerful forms of White Magic, having been utterly defeated and killed in two seperate altercations from her son, Arion, a powerful practiconer of white magic. * : When Majistra once briefly consolidated the Zodiac Crystals as a means to further empower herself, Arion manage to use his magics to utterly vaporize her into a part of Darkworld that made her in between space and time, unable to physically interact in the real world or even parts of Darkworld. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sorcerers Category:1983 Character Debuts